


Loony Letters

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-24
Updated: 2009-03-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 11:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2023404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Loony Letters

Title: Loony Letters  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Pairing: Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
Rating: PG  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/profile)[**snape100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/)'s Challenge #274: Letters Home from Hogwarts  
Word Count: 100 x 4  
Warnings: Heh, see the title? You've been warned. ;)  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Loony Letters

~

Miss Lovegood,

I received your recent request for an interview regarding my purported ‘relationship’ with Harry Potter. I must say, this puzzled me as I am not now, nor have I ever been, in any sort of personal relationship with Mr. Potter.

As you know, he was my student when he attended Hogwarts, and is now my colleague, but our relationship is strictly professional, let me assure you.

Should you imply anything otherwise to your readers, be prepared to receive correspondence from my solicitors.

I trust this clarifies my position on this matter.

Severus Snape, Order of Merlin, First Class.

~

Miss Lovegood,

I do not plan to get into the habit of replying to your questions, but I felt it necessary to address an issue you raised in your last missive.

Yes, I acknowledge that Mr. Potter played a small role in my receiving an Order of Merlin, First Class, from the Ministry of Magic. I resent the implication, however, that this has resulted in any type of a close relationship between us. We are colleagues, nothing more! In fact, Mr. Potter is currently involved with Ginevra Weasley.

Do not contact me again.

Severus Snape, Order of Merlin, First Class.

~

Miss Lovegood,

While I admit that your last letter, describing in far more detail than necessary, your sexual relationship with Ginevra Weasley, was informative, it also left me puzzled. This information, while possibly of prurient interest to others, has no bearing on my situation.

In addition, just because ~~Harry~~ Mr. Potter is no longer involved with Ginevra does not mean that he and I are involved with each other. I reject any such suggestion.

We remain colleagues who collaborate on school projects and occasionally socialize. That is my final word on this topic.

Severus Snape, Order of Merlin, First Class.

~

Severus Tobias Snape  
and Harry James Potter  
request the pleasure of your company  
in celebrating their union of marriage  
on Saturday, the sixth of June  
two thousand and nine  
at five o'clock in the evening  
St. Michael's Church  
London

Dear Luna,

Enclosed is your invitation to our wedding. Severus has finally agreed that you’ll get the exclusive interview with us after we come back from our honeymoon.

Thanks for all your support and for sending Severus my way. He refuses to tell me what you said, but whatever it was, it changed both our lives, so thank you!   
Love,  
Harry

~


End file.
